callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Derek "Frost" Westbrook
Sergeant Derek "Frost" Westbrook is a Delta Force operator assigned to Team Metal, operating under the command of Sandman. Frost is one of the playable characters and one of the main protagonists in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3. Biography Delta Force Sergeant Frost participated in the Battle of New York during the events of "Black Tuesday" and "Hunter Killer". His team, Team Metal, was assigned to destroy a Russian Electronics Jammer on the roof of the Stock Exchange. Facing heavy resistance, Frost and his team manage to disable the Jammer, evacuating aboard a Black Hawk helicopter. They are then pursued by a group of Mi-24 Hind gunships in the skies above New York. Metal Team is then grouped with a squad of Navy SEALs to take control of a Russian Submarine (acting then as a command vessel). Frost and Sandman sneak aboard the sub and re-program the missiles to launch on the Russian fleet, effectively crippling Russia's seaworthiness and forcing them to retreat as Frost and Sandman make their escape via Zodiac. Rescuing the Vice President Their team was later assigned to a hostage situation in Hamburg, Germany involving the Vice President. They get the Vice President and head to Paris, France to capture Makarov's bomb maker Volk under intel by John Price. They received orders from Overlord to rendezvous with and provide backup to the GIGN forces led by Sabre. After meeting up, they carry out their orders of capturing Volk alive. Assisting the GIGN On their way to find Volk they are met with heavy resistance from Russian soldiers and armored vehicles, but thanks to assistance from an AC-130 gunship in the airspace they were able to locate Volk, which was hiding in the catacombs. As Volk manages to run away, Frost, his team and the GIGN fight their way to pursue Volk which gets away in a car. Frost's team managed to get in a van and chase Volk throughout the streets of Paris. They managed to apprehend Volk and received orders to take Volk to the extraction point. However, it was compromised and they had to get to the secondary extraction point, which was near the Eiffel Tower. Receiving air support from the AC-130, they managed to get Volk out of the battlefield. Finding Alena Vorshevsky Frost's last mission was to rescue the Russian President's daughter Alena Vorshevsky, who was hiding in Berlin, Germany. However after fighting through the city to save her, Alena is captured by Makarov's men. For unknown reasons, he did not appear in "Down the Rabbit Hole". Gallery M4A1-MW3 Reloading.png|Frost reloading his M4A1 in "Black Tuesday". Zodiac MW3.png|Frost and Sandman escaping from the Russian submarine. BT.png|Frost and Sandman in the wrecked Humvee. modernwarfare3frost.jpg|Frost, Grinch, and Sandman trying to help the GIGN in the mission "Bag and Drag". Iw5 cardicon delta multi.png|Multiplayer Emblem of Frost. Sandman and frost.png|Sandman (left) and Frost (right) in Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish. OperationKingfish-Frost 2.png|Another shot of Frost in the non canon: Find Makarov: Operation Kingfish Frost Models Mw3.png|Frost Model Trivia *If the player looks at his gloves they will see the logo for Oakley Inc. *The way Frost looks at his hands in "Scorched Earth" is similar to the way Ramirez looks at his wounded hands in "Of Their Own Accord" and "Second Sun", which is also similar to the scene in "Vendetta" when Dimitri Petrenko looks at his wounded hands while trapped under a burning board. *Frost is the sole survivor of Delta Force's Team Metal. *Frost is the only member of Team Metal to have his full name revealed. *In Multiplayer, there is an emblem of Frost. *In the cutscene in "Black Tuesday", in Sandman's dossier, it is incorrectly stated that Frost is a Staff Sergeant, when he is always a Sergeant. *He is the only member of Team Metal that is never seen using a Desert Eagle. *In many missions and in multiplayer, it is possible to see randomly generated soldiers with Frost's character model. Special Ops has the players always wearing Frost's model, except in the Special Ops missions Milehigh Jack and Hostage Taker. *In the mission "Goalpost", when Frost climbs out of the tank after it falls through the floor in the parking garage, Frost is shown to be wearing a MultiCam jacket, but ACU pants. References Category:Delta Force Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Characters Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters